


Mouths

by DARoxers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Finger play, I just really like fingers in mouths, M/M, Oral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARoxers/pseuds/DARoxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal really likes what William can do with his mouth. And William does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William’s mouth looked most elegant when it was wrapped around something. Anything at all really. Hannibal first noticed when they were eating and William used a straw in his drink. He thought at first it was just a coincidence. So he started to watch. When William eats and wraps his lips around the utensil, and lets it rest there. Oh good god, it nearly killed him the first time he spotted it. It was the first time William gave him a hard on (not counting when he discusses cases) and it was a real eye opener.  
So, when they started dating Hannibal started out slow, feeding him, and giving him drinks with straws. Making sure to give him a pen when he got anxious, because sometimes he would suck on the end or put it between his teeth and really that had no right to be as sexy as it was.

So it seemed natural that the first time that William let him touch him, sexually speaking, he focused in on that mouth. At first just running his fingers over it and decorating it with slow soft kisses, and William allowed it, was nervous and twitchy and clung to Hannibal’s forearm to keep calm. As William began to relax, began to really just get used to the whole touching thing Hannibal started to insert his tongue in the kisses, licking William’s lips, and jaw line. Dragging his tongue along the stubble, lapping and sucking at his neck. William’s mouth dropped open out of pleasure, losing himself in the feel of it all.

Hannibal took his shot then. He brought one hand up and pressed a single finger into William’s mouth. And William took it. He suckled gently, moaning around it as Hannibal paused in his kisses to watch. Hannibal had never thought he had an oral fetish. But good lord. William groaned and let his eyes slide shut as Hannibal pulled him close, keeping his finger in William’s mouth, but pulling their bodies flush against each other. William whimpered and sucked eagerly, his tongue rolling around the finger slowly, tasting it. 

After a moment his mouth opened and his tongue sought out another finger, William’s own hands grasping the back of Hannibal’s waist coat. Neither of them had gotten undressed yet. Really it was shamefully how aroused Hannibal was becoming, though from the feel of William against him, he wasn’t the only one. William’s hands began to clench and twist in the fabric as he eagerly began to bob his head along Hannibal’s finger moaning and rocking against Hannibal as they stood there, in Hannibal’s dining room.  
Hannibal knew in his mind, that his finger was in no way connected to his cock. Knew that there was no way he could feel down there what was happening to his finger, but god, it felt like his finger was hardwired to his cock. Because Jesus, Hannibal was hard beyond belief, throbbing with arousal, just from William suckling his finger. William let out another moan and opened his mouth wider and Hannibal needed no further prodding. Eagerly he pushed in a third finger, panting harder than he should be from this, but William was just as lost in at as he was.

William gasped and his hand shot up snatching at Hannibal’s hand, and holding it so he could bob his head around the digits, his legs starting to give out on him as he suckled. Hannibal groaned as well, pulling William close and grinding up against William eagerly, his eyes locked onto where his fingers disappeared into William’s mouth, and then suddenly William went stiff and gasped and Hannibal held him tight as William’s mouth dropped open and he came apart in Hannibal’s arms.

“William.” Hannibal breathed, as he reached between them to check. And sure enough. William had cum in his pants, just from sucking off Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal took a nice slow deep breath and forced William to look him in the eyes. “William, I do believe, there’s another part of me that would very much appreciate your mouth, when you’re ready to go, again.”


	2. Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex finally. And William has a fixation.

Will’s mouth is truly beautiful. It’s all Hannibal ever wants to think of. God, just forget the women, men, and other rude people. Hannibal burned the image into his mind. William looked up at him between his bangs and Hannibal felt an urge to just thrust to make Will choke on him, but he didn’t. Instead his simply ran his fingers through William’s hair. Will groaned softly rocking forward eagerly to slurp along Hannibal’s cock, his mouth wrapped tight around him as Will’s tongue searched and felt along the shaft.

God, it was wonderful heat surrounding him, swallowing him, and he could just feel something in his stomach tightening in urgency, but he held it back. Let out another low moan as Will pulled almost all the way off, tongue teasing and circling the head. It felt so good. So wonderful, and William was eager. Hannibal had thought fingers had been sexy, but that was nothing compared to this.

To William kneeling between his legs, hands grasping at his thighs as he bobbed up and down along Hannibal’s shaft, sucking and licking and just basking in it. Will treated Hannibal’s cock like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. And he kept looking up at Hannibal, trying to gage his reaction, trying to see if Hannibal really liked it.  
Oh, how he liked it. Hannibal loved it, loved seeing Will’s lips stretched tight around his cock, his rear end lifted up off his feet as he tried to balance. Will’s own cock hard again and dripping, bobbing up and down with the rocking. William wanted to touch it. Wanted to just find release, but he didn’t dare. Not until Hannibal had come at least once. And Will had been mortified, cumming in his own pants still clothed, but Hannibal hadn’t laughed, he’d seemed excited by it. Seemed to like his kink.

And here they were. William’s clothes thrown off him in an eager rush to have Hannibal in him in every way and Hannibal had watched. Hadn’t lifted a finger to help, simply watched with joy as Will struggled with his button up shirt, and trousers. But Hannibal was still dressed, had barely even undone his pants. God, but that just made it all the sexier.

Hannibal groaned again low and grumbly and William couldn’t suppress his response as he eagerly leaned forward again, taking him all in. He glanced up again and moaned softly from the base of Hannibal’s cock. God, he was so put together all the time. 

Hannibal’s hair was barely even ruffled and from his waist up he was still impeccably dressed. Hannibal’s hand slipped into William’s hair pulling him off slowly and Will went without a fight pausing only to give the head one last kiss.

Hannibal let out a growl and suddenly was on him, kissing him, licking at the inside of his mouth. And what a mouth. Hannibal thought as he sucked on William’s tongue. Capable of so much and yet still only so big. Hannibal groaned as he forced William’s mouth open wider, they’re tongues dueling eagerly, and Hannibal couldn’t help but lap at William’s lips, moaning as their erections brushed against each other.

With a gasp William’s head fell back with a loud moan, his beautiful neck exposed as he arched into the touch shifting around to try and wrap himself around Hannibal, but Hannibal had no patience, grabbing him up eagerly, laying him flat there on his dining room floor. He groaned softly as he began to grind softly against William. And William arched up eagerly into him. 

“Hannibal!” He moaned, gasping out loud as they began a rhythm. And Hannibal wanted him. Wanted to claim him. Wanted to pound into him and mark him, make sure everyone knew who William really belonged to, but Will wasn’t ready. No matter what his body was saying. He wasn’t ready for that and Hannibal wouldn’t push it onto him. Not tonight. Not after finding out so many other interesting things.

William’s hands came up grabbing onto his arms as they rocked back and forth together, but God Hannibal wasn’t sure he would last, but William was so beautiful. So gracefully coming apart. William let out another loud moan his eyes squeezing shot as Hannibal gripped them both in hand.

“It’s alright, William.” He whispered into his ear. Licking softly at the outer lobe. Will shivered eagerly, his fingers slipping along Hannibal’s jacket. “I’ve got you.” He whispered his own thrusts becoming rapid as he came undone, his breath coming in short bursts as he tried to draw it out. But God, William was beautiful like this, falling apart beneath him, and coming unhinged as he struggled to find the words.

Hannibal took the unspoken invitation and began to nibble along Will’s neck making him cry out softly, he was trying so hard to control it, to contain it, but god, Hannibal wasn’t allowing it. And then Hannibal sat up slightly and with a soft kiss to Will’s cheek he pressed in one sole finger into William’s mouth and before Will could even close that glorious mouth around it, he came. Cum sprayed out onto his stomach and Hannibal soon followed after taking only a few more strokes as Will came down from his orgasmic high, his mouth closing around the digit to suckle sleepily on it. Hannibal smiled softly watching him, before pulling away.

He needed to clean Will up first. He looked down at where their cum had mingled and felt his cock stir lazily. But that could wait. With a smile he leaned down and began to lick it up slowly, carefully until there wasn’t a trace of it left, and when he looked up William was watching him silently.

“I think it is time for us to go to bed.” Hannibal whispered softly leaning up to kiss him again. Will kissed back eagerly, but Hannibal soon ended it, helping Will to stand, but before he could step away or let go of William’s hand he felt his hand moved. And when he looked back he lost his train of thought. Will was kissing his fingertips. William locked eyes with Hannibal before pushing just his thumb into his mouth.

“William, do you-um, do you, perhaps have an oral fixation?” He asked mouth gapping as William kept began to stroke his wrist and kept his thumb there inside his mouth.  
“I’ve never thought about it before.” Will answered softly around the digit. Hannibal nodded silently, his mind beginning to shut down as William acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary having his therapists (although honestly Will ought to be seeing someone else at this point) thumb in his mouth.

“Well, lovely as this, I thought we’d-“

“Alright.” And with that William walked up to Hannibal’s room, while somehow managing to keep at least one of Hannibal’s fingers in his mouth the whole way up. Neither of them slept that much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone said they wanted more, so uh yeah, Here ya go. Wow, but guys um seriously, thank you you're too kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a chapter 2 with you know blowjobs. May not who knows *shrug*


End file.
